Killing Me Softly
by Edgechick816
Summary: She swore she'd never love again. So when love finally finds her heart, it comes from the most unlikely place, from someone who needs it just as badly as she does. VictoriaJericho.
1. Round One

Title: Killing Me Softly  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
E-mail: Edgechick816@aol.com   
  
Category: WWE  
  
Pairing; Victoria/Jericho  
  
Disclaimer: all characters belong to the WWE and themselves. I just   
  
own the idea. The title of this story is from the song "Killing me   
  
Softly" by The Fugees. Originally by Roberta Flack, Lyrics are included in the story.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
Rating: PG13 (So far)  
  
Summary: The sound of two voices, how long can they resist? (It's the best I could do. I kinda suck at summaries)  
  
Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :) Reviews please, pretty please? (Don't make me beg)  
  
She didn't know how or when, but somewhere along the line she became his new Stephanie. Even though what Chris Jericho said on-screen was mostly scripted, Chris Irvine went the extra mile to insult her.   
  
"Please, you psycho bitch, the only date you have is the anti-virus program that scans your laptop on Friday night." The crowd roared at his comment, not knowing that it was an inside joke between her and some of the divas, normally taken in good humor, but obviously not here. She wondered how he found out.  
  
"The only reason Goldberg hangs out with you is because you're cheaper than his last ho." He drawled in the way only Chris Jericho knew how. She stood on the ramp playing his insults off as anger, when in truth, they cut her like knives. The things he said about her never having a date and about men mostly being afraid of her were true, and he knew it.  
  
Half the time she thought she was on the verge tears, but she couldn't let him know that, that would just give him more power than he already had. "What's wrong Vicky, cat got your tongue, certainly no man has it."  
  
She swallowed her tears as Goldberg ran by her, heading for the ring and Jericho. She kept her place on the ramp and watched the brawl ensue, she wasn't interfering tonight, she was just a distraction so Goldberg could get Jericho off his guard. But Chris was always on his guard, in and out the ring, always looking for the next opportunity, the next insult, didn't the guy ever take a break?   
  
She saw Jericho getting away, she jumped to the side when he came up the ramp, knowing he had a habit of kissing the women he'd pissed off, and she did not want to kiss Chris in the least.  
  
Goldberg followed up the ramp, but instead of chasing after Chris, he stopped in front of her, then wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. She tried with her might not to gag, after all, this was her job, and puking when your man shows you affection doesn't look good on TV. He leaned closer and said "Don't worry, Babe, we'll get him next time." Then they walk back behind the curtain  
  
"Come here, Baby." Said Goldberg, once they were behind the curtain, pulling her even closer with an arm still around her waist.  
  
"Eat maggots and die, Goldberg." She spat, untangling herself for him, "I'm not your baby, and my name is Lisa." She stormed off, not before turning around and throwing a dirty towel in his face. She hated this storyline, having to work with two men she didn't like: one who got his balls off by offending her, and the other who had the hots for her and just because she tolerated him onscreen, (they're supposed to be 'together') and didn't seem to know how to take 'no' for an answer.  
  
Granted, she still got to have great women's matches and was a title contender, so pissing off management wasn't a good idea, besides how long could hell last, anyway? She sighed as she walked into the diva's locker room, she could always come and change in here, sometimes, like tonight, she and Goldberg were assigned to share a locker room, but she rarely stayed, there was something incredibly icky about thought of Goldberg walking in on her naked. She unzipped her bag, digging around to find some jeans and shirt.  
  
"Trouble in paradise?" came a cocky voice she knew too well. Some days she thought it would be the death of her.  
  
"Fuck off, Jericho."  
  
"Tisk, tisk, my name's not Jericho." He taunted from his position leaning against the doorway.   
  
"No, but it's still fuck off." She snapped back.  
  
"Lisa, that's not nice, and I was expressing genuine concern for your and Greenbean's relationship." He mocked, enough to make her blood boil.  
  
"I'd rather poke hot skewers in my eyes and fall backwards into a pit of red fire ants and have them eat me alive." She said with a genuine amount of sincerity, "I'd sooner date... well.. You." she gestured at him with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"That's extreme."  
  
"Yeah, you're right, I'd much rather be eaten by ants than date you."  
  
"Well at least I can get a date." he snapped.  
  
"Who you and Rosy palms?" she smirked as the cocky smile fell from Chris's face, "Quit while you're behind, Irvine." She put emphasis on his last name, "Bye, bye." She waved as he stormed out. She smiled, that little encounter had actually made her feel better.  
  
A/N: like it? What more? Review please; let me know what you think. 


	2. Sing a Song

Title: Killing Me Softly  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
E-mail: Edgechick816@aol.com   
  
Category: WWE  
  
Pairing; Victoria/Jericho  
  
Disclaimer: all characters belong to the WWE and themselves. I just   
  
own the idea. The title of this story is from the song "Killing me   
  
Softly" by The Fugees. Originally by Roberta Flack, Lyrics are included in the story.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
Rating: PG13 (So far)  
  
Summary: The sound of two voices, how long can they resist? (It's the best I could do. I kinda suck at summaries)  
  
Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :) Reviews please, pretty please? (Don't make me beg)  
  
Chris walked into a small bar after the show. It was mostly empty, only about ten people sitting at a couple of tables, which was good, he didn't really feel like company. It had an intimate club feel about it, there was even a stage with a microphone set up on the other side of the room. He sat down at the bar and ordered a beer from the bartender.   
  
"Slow night?" he asked the bartender when he came with his drink.  
  
"Yeah, but Mondays are usually slow, we don't even have normally have people singing." The bartender gestured to the stage.  
  
"You have someone singing tonight?" Chris asked, taking a sip of beer.  
  
"Well, kind of. This girl came in for a drink, saw the stage and asked if she could sing, said it do her more than the alcohol, so I let her."  
  
"Oh, was she any good?"  
  
"You can find out for yourself. She'll be on in minute." The bartender said walking off.  
  
He shrugged and took another sip of beer. After a minute or so the beat of a song comes on, one he recognized as The Fugees, Killing Me Softly. Then he heard the most amazing voice singing,  
  
Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
  
Singing my life with his words,  
  
Killing me softly with his song,  
  
Killing me softly with his song,  
  
Telling my whole life with his words,  
  
Killing me softly with his song".  
  
This smooth, sultry beautiful singing voice captured his ears so much, he turned around to see who was singing....   
  
I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style,  
  
And so I came to see him and listen for a while.  
  
And there he was this young boy, stranger to my eyes,  
  
It was Lisa, her eyes closed, pouring all her pain and emotion into the song she was singing.   
  
Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
  
Singing my life with his words,  
  
Killing me softly with his song,  
  
Killing me softly with his song,  
  
Telling my whole life with his words,  
  
Killing me softly with his song.  
  
She had a grace and style on stage he'd never seen before. Not that he paid much attention to her presence, except as an annoyance. God he couldn't stand her, inside the ring or out. So why was he suddenly so captivated by someone he didn't really care about? Maybe there was something more to this, to her. He saw what this meant to her, what she was singing about, this was her secret getaway, her escape, and he was falling in love with her voice.   
  
I felt all flushed with fever,  
  
Embarrassed by the crowd,  
  
I felt he found my letters and read each one out loud.  
  
I prayed that he would finish,  
  
But he just kept right on strumming my pain with his fingers,  
  
Her emotions were so easy to read when she was up there, she was so open and free, bearing her soul to all that will listen. She stole his breath with every note she sang. He saw a glimpse into the person behind the bullshit, he was shocked, amazing and in love, all at the same time.  
  
Singing my life with his words,  
  
Killing me softly with his song,  
  
Killing me softly with his song,  
  
Telling my whole life with his words,  
  
Killing me softly with his song  
  
As she finished singing, she was greeted by cheers and applause by the few people in the bar, she bowed her head and thanked the crowd. Chris looked at her, she was smiling, not something he'd witnessed very often. She giggled away some nerves, as one does when they bear their soul to a crowd of strangers, then jumped down off the stage and she seemly struck up an animated conversation with someone. Chris thought better of staying, considering how dim the lights were over the bar, she probably couldn't see him from the stage, but if she got any closer she'd know he was there. He pulled out his wallet and left some money on the bar, and got up and left. Something had changed, he knew her secret, her song, the beautiful notes and tones of her voice, and it drove him crazy.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, keep 'em coming :) 


	3. Lunch Room Talk

Title: Killing Me Softly  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
E-mail: Edgechick816@aol.com   
  
Category: WWE  
  
Pairing; Victoria/Jericho  
  
Disclaimer: all characters belong to the WWE and themselves. I just   
  
own the idea. The title of this story is from the song "Killing me   
  
Softly" by The Fugees. Originally by Roberta Flack, Lyrics are included in the story.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
Rating: PG13 (So far)  
  
Summary: The sound of two voices, how long can they resist? (It's the best I could do. I kinda suck at summaries)  
  
Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :) Reviews please, pretty please? (Don't make me beg)  
  
Lisa walked in the arena Saturday for a house show. Luckily for her, she only has one of her pain in the ass men to deal with, since Goldberg didn't show up for half the house shows. She went to the cafeteria, which wasn't too full, few Superstars and no sign of Chris. She gave a half smile at her blonde free moment, grabbing a cool water bottle, when she heard footsteps behind, she held her breath and prayed it wasn't him .  
  
"Hey." came a voice.  
  
"Hey Nora." she breathed a sigh of relief as she greeted her best friend.  
  
"What's up with you?" Nora asked, catching the stressed out look on Lisa's face.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary, just my own little piece of hell on earth." she said with a sarcastic smirk.  
  
"Are we still sulking about that?"  
  
"Yes, I'm still sulking, you have absolutely no idea how miserable this storyline is."  
  
"I find it hard to believe it bad as you say." Lisa sent her a glare, "Ok, ok, Goldberg's that bad, but Chris isn't, I'd definitely pick him to work with over a bunch of other guys."  
  
"Well, then you do it, because I sure as hell don't want to. When Chris Irvine isn't 'that bad' I'll dye my hair blonde." she dead panned, fingering her red and raven hair, no way she was ever going blonde.   
  
"Hey!! I used to be blonde." said Nora indignantly.  
  
"Nice to know you got some sense." She said, rolling her eyes. Nora gave her a mock scowl, which would have been more effective, had she not been accosted from behind, her assailant picked her up by the waist and spin her around. She squealed with delight as he set her back down on her feet, his arms remaining wrapped around her, his chin coming to rest on her shoulder. She titled her head back, just enough to see the smile on his face.  
  
"What are you ladies up to?" Jay Reso wanted to know.   
  
"I was just telling Nora how much better she looks with darker hair."  
  
"That's not exactly what you said, it's the nicer cleaned up version." she said, folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"Well, personally, I think you look sexy." he said softly into her ear. She blushed, touching the ends of her hair, she'd let grow out so it just touched her shoulders. She always imagined herself more as pretty, but he could make her feel sexy, even though she never thought of herself that way.  
  
"I do not." she protested, an embarrassed smile on her lips.  
  
He kissed the crook of her neck, "You do." he stated, his tone telling her that she'd just have to deal with the fact that he thought she was sexy.  
  
Lisa smiled as she looked at the pair, they really were cute together. "Speaking of hair cuts, I hear you're losing the locks, Jay." she lightly teased.  
  
He looked up at Lisa, "Yeah, Christian's getting a makeover and I get a haircut." He looked back down at Nora, "You'd still love me with short hair, right?"  
  
She reached back, running his ponytail though her fingers, "Eh," she winkled her nose, "What do you think Lis, keep him without the locks?" she asked, gently tugging his hair, giving Lisa a wink.  
  
Lisa did her best to hold back the laughter, "Well, I don't know..." She said with the most serious expression she could muster. She scanned him with her eyes, as though trying to measure his worth. "Maybe if you shaved it."  
  
"I think you're right." she nodded, fighting her own giggles. "Did you hear that, baby? I'll keep you if you shave your head." She snickered at the look on his face.  
  
"This is not funny." he said dryly.  
  
"Yes it is." said Lisa as she and Nora burst into full on laugher.  
  
"You girls are so mean, if I wanted this I would have stayed with Chris, I came here for some sympathy." Jay pouted.  
  
Lisa grimaced at the mention of the other man, she still couldn't figure out how they were friends. Jay was so nice and sweet and caring. And Chris was...well...Chris.   
  
"Well, I guess Jerky can be a little unsympathetic." Nora giggled at thought of her blonde friend.  
  
"That's putting it lightly." scoffed Lisa.  
  
"Don't start." scolded Nora  
  
"Fine, I won't." she raised her hands in surrender. "I just can't figure out why anyone would keep his company, he's an ass."  
  
"If you just got to know him, you'd see he's not that bad." reasoned Jay.  
  
"Why is everyone in the world on the frickin' Chris Irvine bandwagon?" she snapped in frustration, "Never mind," she sighed, "I'll see you guys later." she said, before taking leave of them.   
  
Nora shook her head, "You know they'll either kill each other or have sex."  
  
"And if neither of these things happens?"  
  
"Then the two entities known as Chris and Lisa will cause the world to combust." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Well, if that's the case, for the sake of the universe, let's hope for sex."   
  
  
  
A/N: so we're clear; Nora = Molly Holly, Jay = Christian.  
  
Ah, Love reviews, keeps the muses; you don't want my muses upset, do you? Didn't think so. Review away :) 


	4. Round Two

Title: Killing Me Softly  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
E-mail: Edgechick816@aol.com  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Pairing; Victoria/Jericho  
  
Disclaimer: all characters belong to the WWE and themselves. I just   
  
own the idea. The title of this story is from the song "Killing me   
  
Softly" by The Fugees. Originally by Roberta Flack, Lyrics are included in the story.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
Rating: PG13 (So far)  
  
Summary: The sound of two voices (It's the best I could do. I kinda suck at summaries)  
  
Notes: This is not a drill; this is, in fact, a chapter update  
  
Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)  
  
Chris had almost a week to mentally deal with what he'd seen in the bar, or more like what he had heard. The contrast of characters was mind-boggling. While Lisa drove him absolutely insane, her voice was intoxicating, the sweet melodies and tones still playing in his mind. That night, he caught a glimpse into her, that was obviously something she didn't show very often, and something she certainly wouldn't have done if she knew he was there. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. He'd seen something he wasn't supposed to, something so privately kept, he almost felt like an intruder. Though, he had to admit, it intrigued him. He wanted to know more about this girl, why she kept this hidden so deep, why her song was so sad.  
  
"Isn't it funny how the back of your head is just as offensive as the front." hissed a voice coming down the hall behind him. He sighed, knowing exactly who it was, he did not need this now...   
  
"You know, you shouldn't be talking, probably shouldn't be looking in mirrors too much, they might crack." he tossed back. He turned around and looked at her, trying to find any semblance of the woman he saw in the bar. He could find none, just her cold hard stare. He knew is was in her, she'd simply tucked back away in her hiding place, away from the surface where it wouldn't make her vulnerable.  
  
Lisa sneered at his comment, "He who wear pink sparkly pants has no room to talk about breaking mirrors." she informed him nastily.  
  
"Would somebody please tell why I'm being punished?" he groaned. She scoffed.  
  
"You, being punished? At least you don't have to play nice with Goldberg."  
  
"What? Upset that the only action you can get comes from a guy who bangs his head into a wall for fun?" he drawled. He knew they were falling into the same pattern, but he couldn't help it, there was just something about her that made him fire back with a passion.  
  
She growled, that last comment made her wanna take his damned crystal blue eyes and gouge them out with a stick.   
  
"Maybe you're just upset that your only successful dates are with a blow up doll." she spat, with a viciousness.  
  
"At least it's more of an attractive prospect than you are."  
  
"You are a fucking pain in the ass."  
  
Mocking offense, he spoke. "My dear Lisa, it pains me so that you would think of me like that. After all, nothing matters to me more then the opinion of Goldberg's plaything." The disdain increasing as he spoke.  
  
She felt the emotion rising in her: the sadness, the fear, the tears. She couldn't let him see it, to know that he could get to her, that he could break her. She's been through enough of that already, the thought of it bought forward the one feeling she would let herself express; anger. She shoved him back into the wall with all her might. The force surprising even her as she got in his face.  
  
"You are the most insufferable human being I have ever had the displeasure of being forced to work with." she spat, the hate flaming in her eyes, the hate for a million men all directed at him. His breathing was labored as she held him there. The rage evident in her every feature, he wasn't quite sure how much of this was for him and how much of it was being taken out on him. He searched her eyes a moment longer, there was something else behind the fire the burned in her eyes, there was a sadness as well, only for a moment, then the sadness was gone. And for the second time in a week, he had no idea what to make of her.  
  
"And you are the most intolerable, horrible little person I have had the misfortune of working with." he shot back, steading himself, unwilling to let her know what kind of effect she had on him, until he could figure out what the effect was in the first place.  
  
"Well, after tomorrow, we wouldn't even have to work with each other again, seeing as you're laying down for Goldbore." Tomorrow was Bad Blood, the first Raw only pay-per-view the Goldberg/Jericho match was getting major hype, she wasn't sure why, everybody knew Goldberg couldn't wrestle his way out of a paper bag. But it still meant she had to be at ringside for cheering on another man she loathed. With any luck tomorrow would be the end of her misery, if not with both men, at least with one. She stepped back from him, shaking her head. "You are a waste to the world, Chris Irvine." And with that she walked off.  
  
He relaxed, dropping his head against a wall as he felt her presence leave him. He saw, who she really was, but for only an instance, a flash in her eyes of an unreadable kind of sorrow took hold, then just as quickly, it turned back. He wished he knew what it meant.   
  
Because despite the fact that he couldn't stand her, he couldn't stop thinking about her.  
  
A/N: Yes, I know it's been awhile, I'll try and update more. Until then, review me:) 


	5. America and Russia

Title: Killing Me Softly  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
Email: Edgechick816@aol.com  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Pairing: Victoria/Jericho  
  
Disclaimer: all characters belong to the WWE and themselves. I just   
  
own the idea. The title of this story is from the song "Killing me   
  
Softly" by The Fugees. Originally by Roberta Flack, Lyrics are included in the story.  
  
The song used in this chapter is Blue Motel Room by Joni Mitchell.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
Rating: PG13 (So far)  
  
Summary: The sound of two voices (it's the best I could do, I kinda suck at summaries)  
  
Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)  
  
Lisa walked the halls of the arena on Sunday night, making her way to Gorilla for her match. Bad Blood was already on the air and she was up in about twenty minutes. She was taking her time getting there, after all, she wanted to keep Goldberg groping time to a minimum. She wove her way through the hall, forgoing a smile, for she had nothing to smile about.  
  
"Hey girl." said Nora with a grin, coming up to her and giving her a nudge on the hip. Lisa rolled her eyes slightly. She knew what was causing her friend's perkiness.  
  
"I think regular sex makes you too cheerful." droned Lisa.  
  
"Maybe you should try it, I can think of a certain blonde Canadian that would love to have you." she said in a sing-a-song voice.  
  
Lisa arched an eyebrow at her friend. "Nora, I had no idea you were into sharing. And to think, all this time I was out looking for a man when I could have just used yours."  
  
The diva smacked her friend playfully on the arm, "That's not what I meant, that are plenty of blonde Canadians out there without you touching mine. Like Chris, for example." Lisa groaned in displeasure. "Why must you insinuate that there could ever be anything between me and that excuse for a human? I hate him and he hates me, how come you can just leave it at that?"  
  
"Because you hate him with a passion, and passion always leads to something." she stated.  
  
"Yeah, trouble." That was something she knew well by now, passion would, without fail, get her in trouble. She taught herself long ago how to keep her passion in check, especially when it came to men. Loving your job was one thing, but falling for a man was completely different. She wasn't going to put herself out there like that again, not with Chris, not after it took her so long to recover from the last time. "I'd be indifferent to him if he didn't try so hard to get on my damn nerves."  
  
"Did you ever think he was trying for a reason?" Nora asked, laughing.  
  
"Yes, the reason is he hates me and wants nothing more than to make my life miserable." she said despairingly  
  
Nora shook her head and sighed. "You and him are so much similar, it's damn near freaky. I swear you two are like—"  
  
"America and Russia." Lisa sang beautifully, interrupting her friend. "We're always keeping score.  
  
We're always balancing the power. And that can get to be a cold cold war."   
  
Nora smiled, she always loved to hear Lisa sing, her voice was so pretty, but she wouldn't sing for just anyone, well, anyone that knew her. You had to be on the very small list of people she trusted. She couldn't exactly pinpoint the reason she kept it so closely guarded, but she was happy to be one of the few she shared it with.  
  
"You remember what happened next in that song?" she questioned.  
  
Lisa giggled, smiling for the first time. "I seriously doubt Chris and I will be having peace talks anytime soon."  
  
Nora shrugged "Suit yourself. All I'll tell you is that you're missing out on a great guy."  
  
"I can assure you, when it comes to Me and Chris; all that's there, is all that we have."  
  
Nora sighed, mildly frustrated, but deciding to not push this issue at the moment. "Look, I have to go check on Jay, you have a good match."  
  
Lisa rolled her eyes once again, "I'll have as good a match as I can, standing at ringside, watch two bozos trying to wrestle."  
  
Nora couldn't help the snicker that slipped from her lips. "I'll see you later." she said as she walked off.  
  
Lisa continued her path to the ring, softly humming the song to herself. Nora had to be insane thinking that she and Chris would ever work. They went together about as well as pickles and ice cream. They were simply each other's sorrow, ban the other's world, or at least, that's what he was to her. She sighed, losing herself in thought; she let the soft notes of her song steal from her lips.   
  
"I've got a blue motel room, with a blue bedspread, I've got the going inside and out side my head. Will you still love me when I call you up when I'm down."   
  
Her thinking betrayed her as she realized her was upon Gorilla already. She took a quick and somewhat panicked look around, nobody seemed to notice her singing, all still busy with whatever work they had, for that she was grateful. She moved closer to the curtain, knowing her cue was up soon, she looked to the men beside her. Goldberg was his usual lusting self, licking his lips at her, she bit back a shudder.   
  
Then she came to Chris, studying him for a moment. There was something unreadable about him tonight, more unreadable than normal. She watched it pass through his bright blue eyes then fade away again. A deep flicker of emotion he seemed to be fighting off. Suddenly he looked over to her, immediately she shied away. She bit her lip softly. What was that in his eyes? And what the hell did it mean? It differed from the normal glares of hate he'd cast in her direction, still she couldn't read it's intentions, maybe that's what scared her the most about it. But she had not another instant to think on it. Their match was next and the show was about to start...  
  
A/N: Reviews. Precious reviews, must have the precious. 


	6. Cause and Effect

Title: Killing Me Softly  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
Email: Edgechick816@aol.com  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Pairing: Victoria/Jericho  
  
Disclaimer: all characters belong to the WWE and themselves. I just   
  
own the idea. The title of this story is from the song "Killing me   
  
Softly" by The Fugees. Originally by Roberta Flack, Lyrics are included in the story.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
Rating: PG13 (So far)  
  
Summary: The sound of two voices (it's the best I could do, I kinda suck at summaries)  
  
Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)  
  
Lisa hiked her bag up on shoulder, wincing at the shock of pain it caused. Damn Chris Irvine, or more like damn Bill Goldberg. He'd pulled an Irish Whip outside the ring, hurdling Chris right into the barricade, or where the barricade would have been, if she hadn't been standing in front of it. Her mid-section now turning a light shade of purple as the result of being crushed between the two. As much as she hated to admit it, really wasn't Chris's fault, however, that didn't make her hurt any less. She dropped her bag on the floor and dug in her pocket to find her keycard, she had made sure to put it there after the match so she wouldn't have to search around in her bag for it later.   
  
"Lisa." Just as she had pulled out her keycard, she heard him say her name. It's was soft and without malice, nothing like the man she was familiar with, making her more guarded than normal. Whatever he came here for, she wanted him gone.  
  
"What do you want, Irvine? 'Cause if you came here to tell me how much fun it was to crunch me tonight, I'm really not in the mood." she stated, glaring at him.  
  
He shook his head, eyeing her for a moment. He watched her guard go up from the instant he'd spoken. Her stance was defensive, as though preparing for an attack, but he wasn't here to give her one. His gaze traveled lower to her midriff, which was exposed by her tied up t-shirt. He saw the bruises starting to form, the bruises he caused. So he hated her, he still should have seen her there, he should have been able to stop himself, but he hadn't. The fact that he didn't like her shouldn't make up for running into her. She was at ringside, it was his job to protect her.  
  
He had made the decision to say something to her after finishing the match. He wished she hadn't left so soon, seeking her out at work was definitely better than doing it at the hotel. He bit his lip, debating whether or not to go through with this, he ending up doing something that would surprise the both of them.  
  
Before he knew it, he was walking slowly towards her, not certain of what he was going to do. He reached out his fingers, gently touching the bare skin on her waist, dancing them over bruises that had started to take shape. She jumped a little on first contact, but stilled after that. He met her brown eyes, flickering with confusion.  
  
"I'm sorry." he whispered.  
  
She stared at him in wonder. Did Chris Irvine actually apologize for something? He didn't have his normal cockiness. His arrogance had seemingly vanished. His eyes appeared guilty and maybe, even a little sad.  
  
"It's ok, it wasn't your fault." she found herself saying. Surprised that she would try and comfort him at all.  
  
"No, I should have seen you there and I didn't." He looked back down at his fingers, running them across her skin. A shudder of warmth ran up her spine as he did so.   
  
"Its part of the job, injuries happen."  
  
His gaze was intense as looked at her, sparks flying form his blue eyes. "This one shouldn't have." His fingers moved again, she held a gasp as they swept over her hip, coming to rest on her stomach. "I'm really sorry, I should have been more careful."  
  
She nodded, keeping her eyes locked with his. The shades of blue shifting about, like the wheels in his head, you could almost get lost in them. She reached to touch his cheek, but stopped herself. What the hell was she thinking? They were mortal enemies and you did not get lost in your enemy's eyes, no matter how clear and expressive they were. She jerked away for him, picking up her bag and sliding her keycard. "I've gotta go." And before he could say another word, she was gone.  
  
Quickly, she shut the door, and then groaned. Her abrupt actions had caused the injury in her mid-section to flare up again, but that wasn't the reason for her pain. Her skin burned where his touch had been. It tingled, but not in a bad way. It didn't feeling slimy and gross like when Goldberg touched her, it was nice and gentle, and she almost...liked it.   
  
"No, no, this was not right." she told herself. She wasn't supposed to like anything about Chris, let alone this. She refused to admit that she liked the contact, to let her him get the better of her. It had been so long since she'd felt anything at all with a man, and maybe...... no, no, she had to stop thinking like this. He was a vile, disgusting excuse for a human being, officially the scum of the earth. He had no feelings and was only out to help himself; he just wanted to hurt her. "Chris Irvine hates me and I hate him, that's the bottom line." she confirmed. It's just that now, she had a harder time convincing herself of it.  
  
A/N: yep, now it's getting interesting. Review if you want more. 


	7. Round Three

Title: Killing Me Softly  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
Email: Edgechick816@aol.com  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Pairing: Victoria/Jericho  
  
Disclaimer: all characters belong to the WWE and themselves. I just   
  
own the idea. The title of this story is from the song "Killing me   
  
Softly" by The Fugees. Originally by Roberta Flack, Lyrics are included in the story.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
Rating: PG13 (So far)  
  
Summary: The sound of two voices (it's the best I could do, I kinda suck at summaries)  
  
Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)  
  
Tossing her raven hair over her shoulder, she put her money in the vending machine, going for her second bottle of Coke this morning. Most people would think it obscene to have that much soda this early in the day, normally she would have too, but at the moment there didn't seem to be enough caffeine or sugar in the world to shake the weirdness of last night and coffee certainly wasn't doing the trick.  
  
"I'm never going to sleep again." she muttered, taking a long swig of her drink.  
  
"Well certain not if you keep knocking them back like you are." She nearly choked on her soda as she met Chris's easy smirk and bright blue eyes. "You'll have a buzz that could rival the Energizer Bunny." She rolled her eyes at his commentary, while there was no malice in his tone now, she could tell her he was trying to draw her in, and she wasn't up for it now, especially since right now, he was the cause of her problem.   
  
"Whatever." she muttered, taking another long gulp of soda. She went to move around him in an effort to leave, but he stepped back in her way.  
  
"Is that all you got? No insults? No questioning my sexuality? Just a grumbled response and you walk away?" She sighed in exasperation. The last thing she needed right now was to be stuck alone with him anywhere, his presence only served to confuse her more.  
  
"Fine. You sparkle more than Siegfried and have tamed more Lions than Roy, can I go now?" she requested grumpily. He continued to smirk at her.  
  
"Gee, Lisa, you certainly aren't yourself today." She said nothing, proceeding to shoulder past him, only to be stopped by his hand on her wrist. Her skin jumped at his touch, he wasn't holding her very hard, but the skin to skin contact made her wrist tingle and a pit form in her stomach. She glared down at his hand then back to his blue eyes, which were nearly dancing with mischief.  
  
"Let...Me...Go." she ground out, barely able to keep her voice even. What the hell was up with him? Last night he was sweet and concerned. And now, it seemed as though he was doing everything in his power to get under her skin. His behavior erratic and without reason. 'Last night was a fluke' she told herself. It was much easier and less heartbreaking to think of him as a completely asshole without a nice bone in his body... and since when did her heart have a say in anything?  
  
He gazed down at her, her eyes filling with anger with each passing moment. He wasn't quite sure why he stopped when he did; she was just standing there, not bothering him or anyone for that matter. He knew after last night that he shouldn't have. The memory of her warm skin against his fingers still burned in his brain. The way his stomach jumped when she almost touched him. The feeling when she bolted from the hallway into her room, it was one of nearly disappointment. And yet, something deep inside him just had to mess with her.  
  
"What if I said no?" he posed, his fingers still around her wrist. Noticing how, despite the woman's wrath, her wrist still felt so soft and small.  
  
Her eyes fired, she glared at him once more, before jerking her wrist from him and shoving with all the anger, frustration and annoyance she was feeling. He stumbled back, nearly falling to the floor, but instead stepped back into an equipment chest, catching and balancing himself with it. He looked back at her stunned, by the force as well as her actions.   
  
He could have sworn he saw sparks flying from her eyes. She walked up to him, slapping him across the face. He barely had time to react before she started yelling.  
  
"What the hell is it with you?" she shouted, aware that she may have been drawing an audience, but not caring. "Is that how you get your balls off? Pissing me off for no reason at all. Are you so hard up for sex that this is what you have to do? You can't find a ring rat or something? I'm sure Rico would—"  
  
Her thought was cut off as his lips pressed against hers, in a deep, passionate kiss. His hands coming to the side of her face, drawing her closer, his lips and tongue demanding, she had no other choice.   
  
She kissed him back.  
  
Her hands going to his hair, making quick work of the elastic on his ponytail, letting his blonde locks fall loose on his shoulders, running her fingers through them. She parted her lips, allowing his entrance. He licked across her lips before slipping past them, wanting nothing more than to taste every single inch of her mouth. She returned him the favor, teasing her tongue along his bottom lip, nipping and sucking at it.  
  
Abruptly, she tore her lips from his, stepping back from him, trying to catch her breath. Their eyes met as she stepped away, his breathing just as labored as hers. He had never seen this look before; her eyes were intense, flickering with a mix of emotions that he couldn't recognize if he tried. They simply stared at each other for what felt like days, neither one moving nor speaking. He licked his lips, ignoring the fact that he could still taste her there. He opened his mouth to speak, not sure of what he was going to say, but he was pretty it would coming out as an apology.  
  
"Chris?" His head turned toward the voice. Jay was standing there, his new short hair in tow. He supposed it would have looked good on him if he could have paid any attention to it at all. His best friend wore a look of perplexity on his face, making Chris think that he must have seen some part of what just happened.  
  
He looked away from his friend back to Lisa, immediately taking in something that didn't completely surprise him.  
  
She was already gone.  
  
A/N: Well, I this I coming along very nicely. Any shoes and/or other objects to be thrown at me, please direct them to the reviews. :) 


	8. It Was Just a Kiss

Title: Killing Me Softly  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
Email: Edgechick816@aol.com  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Pairing: Victoria/Jericho  
  
Disclaimer: all characters belong to the WWE and themselves. I just   
  
own the idea. The title of this story is from the song "Killing me   
  
Softly" by The Fugees. Originally by Roberta Flack, Lyrics are included in the story.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
Rating: PG13 (So far)  
  
Summary: The sound of two voices (it's the best I could do, I kinda suck at summaries)  
  
Notes: The issue of WWE Magazine I refer to is from May 2003, with Goldberg on the cover.   
  
Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)  
  
Nora sat on a bench in the diva's locker room, idly flipping through the pages of a copy of WWE magazine. She stopped on the 'Ask a Superstar' page that was currently filled with first kiss stories, scanning over them with a smile. She'd told Jay about her first kiss on their third or fourth date, she couldn't remember which right off hand, and he'd asked her if she was that forward with all men. She said she wasn't, but apparently she was with him, seeing as that night was their first time together.  
  
Turning the page, her eyes fell on a picture of the man who owned her heart. He really was too cute for his own good. She'd thought that since the first time she saw him.   
  
She'd been walking down the hall during her first week in the company, he was sitting on an equipment case talking with Adam and Chris, for some reason he caught her eye more than the other two. He turned to her, smiling that smile, the one that to this day made her weak in the knees. He jumped down off the case and walked over to her, "You're the new diva, right?" She nodded dumbly at his question; he truly was too cute for words. "Well, that's Adam," He pointed to the tall blond behind him "and that's Chris." he gestured the other, shorter blond. "And I'm Jay." he said with another smile, extending a hand to her. Butterflies formed in her stomach as she shook his hand.  
  
"I'm Nora." she managed, watching as his light blue eyes sparkle.  
  
"Welcome to the company, Nora."  
  
She was pulled out of her reverie by the sound of the door opening and slamming shut. Lisa was standing there, seemingly lost in her own thoughts as she pressed her back into the door, slowly sinking down to the floor. She brought her fingers to her lips, she could still feel him, smell him, taste him. Nora looked at her friend questioningly, her waist long raven hair was disheveled, she stared into space as though she was on another planet.   
  
"Lisa?" Nora said gently, not wanting to startle the other diva.  
  
Lisa looked up at her friend, the mix of emotion in her eyes so complex that not even Nora could figure it out.  
  
"I kissed Chris Irvine." she breathed, disbelief heavy in her expression.  
  
Nora's eyes went wide, quickly, she got up from the bench and took a seat next to her friend. "You did what?"  
  
She turned to face Nora, apparently more aware of her surroundings this time.   
  
"I kissed Chris...or we kissed each other, or he kissed me..." she replied, pulling her knees into her chest. The last few minutes were a blur, one second she was yelling at him, the next she was kissing him. His tongue, his lips, his hands: in her on her, around her. She couldn't breathe, the sensations were dizzying. She wanted him to take her right then and there, to rip her clothes off and have his way with her.  
  
Then the kiss ended.  
  
The next second after that, she was in the women's locker room, the moments in-between were hazy at best.  
  
"Calm down and tell me what happened." Lisa began to explain the bits and pieces she could recall. Nora listened with expecting ears and wide eyes.   
  
"So who ended it?" Nora wanted to know.  
  
"That was most definitely me." she assured, though it was just as much for herself as it was for Nora. "Really, it was nothing."  
  
Nora sent her a disbelieving look. "So he just kissed you?" She asked. Chris wasn't the kind of guy to make moves on random women and taking in the fact that it was Lisa, there was no way that it could be nothing like the diva claimed.  
  
Lisa nodded, "Basically, I mean even after last night it's—"  
  
"Whoa, whoa." the brunette interrupted. "What happened last night?"  
  
"Nothing...it's nothing, really." A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. "He just came by to apologize for something." Her fingers subconsciously brushed over her bruised mid-section, the same place his fingers had been not twelve hours ago. "It didn't mean anything."  
  
"I don't buy it." the diva declared. "He went out of his way to see you, and then the next day he kisses you. I'm sorry Lis, but that's not nothing and it did mean something."  
  
Lisa sighed. "It wasn't some lovers tryst; he just came to check on me after knocking me into the barrier last night. Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
"And he felt bad for hurting you and showed concern, proving that, despite what you think, he does have a heart. That's not really helping your case." Nora told her. "A lover tryst would imply something solely or mostly sexual; I think the waters run a little deeper than that." Lisa snorted at this, so maybe his wasn't a complete asshole, but still didn't stop him from being Chris Irvine, which in her mind, was more than enough to keep her as far away as possible.  
  
"There is nothing sexual or otherwise going on with us...it's just... I don't know what it is, but whatever is it or isn't, it's nothing."  
  
Nora glared in confusion. "I have no idea what the hell you just said. But that's beside the point because you're in denial anyway." She stated, sticking out her tongue. "I didn't see Bill Goldberg rushing to apologize."  
  
"That's because Whineberg got a paper cut his elbow last night and insisted on taking time off to 'recover'." the diva couldn't help but roll her eyes as she spoke. Why management had chosen to pair her with Goldberg she'd never know. She couldn't even figure out why anyone would hire him in the first place. "The upside is that I get to work solo for awhile, maybe even get back in the title hunt."  
  
"That's great." she smiled, wanting nothing more than having Lisa get away from Goldberg, even if it was only for a while. Her expression sobered slightly. "Really though, what's up with you and Chris?"  
  
Lisa sighed again, suddenly fascinated with her manicure. It was a question constantly going through her mind. She wasn't sure what was up with them, Love? Hate? Lust? The lines were blurred beyond recognition. She went over everything in her head one more time before she spoke. "You know my history with dating, and relationships, and men in general; it's not pretty. So why would I even try to go after some guy who already hates me?"  
  
Nora wrapped an arm around her friend, letting the raven haired diva rest her head on her shoulder. "Because this one is worth it, even if you can't see it yet."  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm not sure about that part, let me know what you think. Next part: Jericho's Reaction :) 


	9. Gettin' By With a Little Help

Title: Killing Me Softly  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
Email: Edgechick816@aol.com  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Pairing: Victoria/Jericho  
  
Disclaimer: all characters belong to the WWE and themselves. I just   
  
own the idea. The title of this story is from the song "Killing me   
  
Softly" by The Fugees. Originally by Roberta Flack, Lyrics are included in the story.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
Rating: PG13 (So far)  
  
Summary: The sound of two voices (it's the best I could do, I kinda suck at summaries)  
  
Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)  
  
Jay smirked as he approached his best friend. The man was in a daze, staring at the space that only moments ago had been occupied by Lisa.   
  
"Care to tell him what that was all about?" Jay nearly chuckled. It had been years since he'd seen Chris like this over a girl; even though he could remember it like it was yesterday.  
  
"Huh?" was Chris' response and Jay rolled his eyes.  
  
"Lets see; you, Lisa, groping in the hallway, sounds like something you should remember, especially since it happened all of ten seconds ago." Jay informed him, still grinning at the blank expression on his friend's face. Chris blinked rapidly, his brain and thoughts returning to him from the land of Lisa, a place where his thoughts seemed to be spending a lot of their time these days.   
  
"It was nothing." he replied immediately, trying to ignore the devious sparkle in Jay's eyes.  
  
"Uh huh, and World War II was just a really bad game of Risk." he quipped.  
  
"Well, it kinda was if you—" His defense was interrupted by Jay smacking up him upside the head. "Ouch" he muttered, then glared.  
  
"Well?" the shorter blond asked expectantly, his eyes glued to the other man's face.  
  
"Well what? We kissed so what? It was nothing, can't a guy get a mindless grope in every once a while?" Jay was shaking his head before he'd finished his sentence.  
  
"Cut the bullshit, it doesn't work on me, I've known you too long." Chris groaned, knowing Jay was right. "You don't like mindless gropes, you never did."  
  
"Maybe I'm due for one." Chris snapped, his eyes flickering with pain long hidden, not quite forgotten. He thought he was over her; it had been more than a year. Yet, at the first mention of anything implying romance or any feelings beyond hatred and there she was, her face burned in his brain, his heart falling to pieces. Revisiting pain already experienced, going through every aching motion over again.  
  
Jay watched his friend's eyes, knowing what was going on, seeing the hurt that was there, and knowing why and who caused it. As best as he did to hide it, he could tell he wasn't over her, and maybe he never would be, maybe a piece of him would belong to her forever, but that didn't mean he couldn't move on. Gently, he put and hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Lisa never broke your heart." he told him. Chris looked up at the words, his blue eyes expressive as ever, damning himself for not doing better to hide his emotions. He sighed, feeling some of the tension slowly slip from him.   
  
"This has nothing to do with my heart." he ground out, shrugging of the hand, listening to Jay snort as soon as the words were out.  
  
"You're wrong, this has everything to do with your heart." the other man informed him with a smirk. "You're trying to protect it, I've seen you do it before. You're doing everything in your power to push her away before she ever has a chance to get close."  
  
"What do you mean you've seen me do it before?" Chris asked indignantly, and Jay sighed.  
  
"Dawn Marie." At the strange look he received he continued. "When she first came to the company she hit on you like crazy, batting her eyelashes and doing all the things women do to get men's attention, and you were basically an asshole."   
  
"I was not!"  
  
Jay rolled his eyes again, going on as though he hadn't been interrupted. "The difference between her and Lisa is that she seems to like to fight back. She gives as much as she takes. You two must get off on it or something."  
  
"I am not getting off with Lisa in any way, shape or form!" he shouted.  
  
"Then what was the episode in the hallway about?" Chris sighed in a defeated manner, running his fingers through his loose hair, the elastic that held it in a ponytail long forgotten. However, the memory of the hands that removed it, the fingers that ran through it, the sweet kiss that caused it all, were not.  
  
"You hang out with Nora too much." he muttered, while Jay smiled, not a smirk, but a tried and true smile. The kind of smile thoughts of his girlfriend always brought out. Her image floated in his head, reminding him of how perfect life could be, because every moment he was with her was like a taste of heaven, a kind of perfection no human should sample, yet he was graced with it. To him she was the light, the stars twinkling in the sky, everything he ever wanted, his world.  
  
He merely shrugged at his friend's comment. "Probably." he answered. "But that doesn't mean I'm wrong."  
  
The blue shades of Chris's eyes shifted, taking on a more serious light and tone. He looked at his friend imploringly, swallowing almost audibly before he spoke. "W..What.." God, he hated how shaky he sounded. "What if you're right, what if I do want her?"  
  
Jay wanted to smile, but didn't. The tone so intense in the blond's eyes, he didn't dare break it. "Do you want her?"  
  
Chris took another breath. Did he want her? She'd spent more time in his thoughts than not, and not just her, but the little things about her. The way her lips curved into a smile, though the expression often eluded him. He remembered it still, that night in the bar, the way she was just so natural, she just shined. The way her voice sounded, the soft notes that had drawn him to her, addictive in its own right. He could also remember the pain in her eyes, buried deep under defenses that sometimes failed. He'd seen in her, he knew it lived there, no matter how much she tried to hide it.  
  
He liked being her in presence, it sounds strange to admit to himself. Maybe that's why he bugged her this morning. She was beautiful, you only need eyes to see that, and in some weird sick way, he enjoyed the attention. He liked the fact that he could get under her skin like no one else. He liked the way her eyes sparked when he touched her, like last night. Watching her give into to it, and giving in to it himself. He liked the way he felt around her, the tiny quiver in his heart that he hadn't allowed himself to feel in so long. She brought it all out of him, and it was safe, they hated each other, no danger in getting attached, or getting his heart broken.  
  
Until now.  
  
With a sigh he spoke again. "Yeah...." he breathed. "I want her."  
  
This time Jay let a small arch of a smile take place on his lips. "Then what the hell are you waiting for?"  
  
A/N: Well, I think I've covered the bases on part, let me know what you think. 


	10. Hallway Foreplay

Title: Killing Me Softly  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
Email: Edgechick816@aol.com  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Pairing: Victoria/Jericho  
  
Disclaimer: all characters belong to the WWE and themselves. I just   
  
own the idea. The title of this story is from the song "Killing me   
  
Softly" by The Fugees. Originally by Roberta Flack, Lyrics are included in the story.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
Rating: PG13 (So far)  
  
Summary: The sound of two voices (it's the best I could do, I kinda suck at summaries)  
  
Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)  
  
Chris paced quietly up and down the hall, occasionally looking around the corner, but then resuming his pacing. To anyone who would have passed by, he looked like a stalker; sadly he had bigger problems than that. Admitting to Jay that he wanted Lisa was...painful at best, but approaching her on the subject was going to make barbwire matches look like a holiday. He considered talking to her next week, but decided against it, that would have meant four days of Jay and Nora telling him to make a move, talking about, mentioning her name over and over again, for some reason, he just couldn't deal with it right now. However, he wasn't sure that this was going to fair any better.  
  
He'd run a million scenarios in his head, of what to say, her reactions; every one of them ending badly. How the hell was this supposed to work anyway? Was he just supposed to walk up to he and go 'Hey Lis, I know you hate my guts and everything, but with the time I've spent hounding you about how much of an skank you are, I've unwittingly fallen for you. Wanna go for coffee?' No, that really wasn't going to cut it, which left him here, stalking outside her hotel room. The room number being a piece of information Nora had gladly parted with. She was nearly giddy as Jay told her about their conversation, her eyes lit up, as though she knew something that did not.  
  
He sighed, running a hand through his hair, removing the hairband that held it in a ponytail and letting fall to his shoulders. He checked his watch, it shouldn't be much longer now, Raw had ended at over a half an hour ago, and Nora had promised on Jay's freshly cut hair that she'd rush Lisa back to the hotel. He was about to look around the corner again when he heard footsteps, or more specifically, the sound of flip-flops clicking. His heart began to beat out of his chest, his breathing became deep and hard, panic in his every feature. Determining that discretion is the better part of valor, not that it really applied in case, ran in the opposite direction, hiding around a corner.  
  
He peaked around to see it was most definitely her. She was fishing out her key card; he winced at the grimace of pain on her face as bent over. She wore a pale pink tank top, jeans shorts and the tell tale flip- flops. The raven and red hair that normally ran to her waist was up in a clip at the back of her head. It was almost marveling to see all her hair tied back, like a mystery waiting to be untangled, a dam waiting to be released, a gift waiting to be opened. The feel of it still not fully explored. He brought his head back to the wall, slamming it against it. If he kept having thoughts like that, he was going to have to talk her. Swallowing a lump in his throat that he was sure was his pride, he emerged from his hiding place. "Hey Lisa."  
  
She swung her gaze around to the gentle voice, the softness of his eyes, the blond hair dancing on his shoulders, all of them moving towards her. Suddenly with new resolution, she searched for the keycard. She pulled it out successfully from the side pocket of her bag. She went to slide it, but before she could, his hand caught her wrist. The touch tingled on her skin, she quickly pulled away.   
  
"What do you want?" she spat, doing her best to glare at him, but it was becoming increasingly harder to do as the shock waves ran through her body at his nearness.  
  
"To talk." he replied. She just about sighed at the puppy dog look in his eyes, though she was determined to hold strong.  
  
"If it's about this afternoon, then there nothing to talk about, it was a fluke." she told him evenly. It didn't even sound like her own voice. Yes, *maybe* it was a fluke, a nice fluke, one she'd been trying to deny since it happened, but even so, the shivering sensation it left behind was absolutely something to talk about.  
  
His eyes flashed annoyance, he knew she was bullshitting, she always was, the only time he ever saw the truth in her was right after he kissed her, he didn't know what it meant, but he was sure it was there. And frankly, it was starting to piss him off. "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy a taste of Vitamin C." he said with a smirk.  
  
She rolled her eyes in disgust, the softness in him disappeared, being replaced by the cocky, self-centered, asshole she always knew he was. Shaking her head, damning herself for believing, even for a moment that he was anything other than that. "You're such a pig." she said revoltingly, going to slide her keycard again. And same as before, he stopped her.  
  
"You didn't seem to think that early." She bit back the urge to slap him, recalling where she ended up the last time. She pulled her hand back from his, truning around, meeting his mocking glare with a steely one of her own.  
  
"I'm getting really sick of your head games. I'm tried, just tell me what you want." Without another word or care for the consequences, he kissed her, hard and fast. She resisted at first, trying to pull away but he held fast, slowing his pace, flicking his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance, his hand caressing the small of her back. Reluctantly, she began to melt into the warmth of his lips. He grasped up behind her head and removed the clip from her hair. A river of red and raven cascaded onto her back, he ran his fingers through it, nearly groaning when it was softer than he imagined. He nipped and sucked at her bottom lip, chuckling softly when a moan escaped from her.  
  
She kissed him back with a fever, wanting him more, closer; she sneaked a hand under his shirt, lightly scratching his back. He groan, pulling his lips from hers, and making a trail of hot, wet kisses down her neck. She held him to her as he kissed the skin exposed by her shirt, his hands going under and moving gently up and down her side, remembering not to be too hard as she still had injuries from last night. She moaned as his hands moved higher and his lips came back to hers.  
  
He reached back for her hand, grabbing the keycard from her and sliding it in the door. He wants this, he wants her and right now, she wanted him too. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it, opening the door to the room and stepping into it, never breaking the liplock, and kicking the door shut.   
  
He just hoped this wouldn't come back to bite him too badly in the morning.  
  
A/N: Next the aftermath, and reviews really do make me write faster. 


	11. Fight, Flight or Devour

Title: Killing Me Softly  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
Email: Edgechick816aol.com  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Pairing: Victoria/Jericho  
  
Disclaimer: all characters belong to the WWE and themselves. I just   
  
own the idea. The title of this story is from the song "Killing me   
  
Softly" by The Fugees. Originally by Roberta Flack, Lyrics are included in the story.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
Rating: PG13 (So far)  
  
Summary: She swore she'd never love again. So when love finally finds her heart, it comes from the most unlikely place, from someone who needs it just as badly as she does.  
  
Notes: I know it's been awhile, much longer than I meant it to be. I've got a (not so) minor case of writer's block. I'm gonna try and go back and update my other fics. I make no promises, although if there's something you want to see updated, tell me and I'll see what I can do.  
  
Notes2: I know you few of you wanted smut this chapter, well it's not going to happen... yet. I can almost promise you it'll come later. G  
  
Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)  
  
She shifted in the bed, her eyes fluttering open. She groaned as the bright light coming through the sheer window coverings hit her eyes. She tried to recall why the heavier curtains weren't in place; it was one of the things she always did before bed, and then it hit her. Everything came rushing back to her; the kiss in the hallway, the clothes flying everywhere, his hands, amazing hands, all over. She nearly blushed at the thought of her own behavior; especially considering who it was with.   
  
Who it was with.   
  
Her eyes were wide as she ran that sentence through her head. She rolled over, praying to every higher power she could think of that she wouldn't have to face him. No such luck.  
  
He was still there.  
  
An interesting turn of events, she pretty much had him figured for the 'fuck 'em and leave 'em' type. Not that she thought she'd ever be one of the girls he'd fuck and leave, which she obviously wasn't because he was still here.  
  
Gee, this was a mess  
  
He was still sleeping; his lips parted slightly, his blond hair mussed with a few loose strands in his face. The sheets only pulled up to his waist, just barely covering his nude lower body that she knew was there. He looked like an angel, but she knew he wasn't, she'd known that before, but after last night, she had a better understanding.   
  
Before she could stop herself, she reached out and brushed his hair away from his face and tucking it behind his ear, the softness of his hair amazed her. With a quick check to make sure he still asleep, she ran her fingers through his hair again, sighing quietly at the feeling.  
  
"That feels nice." She jerked her hand back at mumbled words. His eyes drifted opened, catching sight of the woman in bed next to him. The soft rays of sun shone on her dark hair, mixing with the streaks of red. The thin white sheet covering her conformed to the shape of her body, hugging every dip and curve. She looked like a Goddess. Without thinking, he tucked a loose red hair away from her face, unknowing of her similar action with him just moments ago.  
  
She pulled away from him, scooting to the farthest corner of the bed, taking the sheet with her, clutching it to her chest like a lifeline and nearly pulling it off of him. She remembered for not the first time, that he was naked underneath the sheet. She took a shaky breath, squeezing her eyes shut, vaguely hoping that when she opened them again, she be alone her bed with pajamas on and this all never happened. Who had that kind of luck? With a sigh, she opened her eyes. He was sitting up now, the sheet just barely keeping him descent, his right hip already uncovered. The knowledge that another six inches in her direction and he would be exposed for her to see was suddenly making it hard for her to think, and to breath.  
  
With a shake of the head she collected herself, she did her best to meet his eyes, but settled somewhere around his chest.  
  
"Lisa," he said softly, his voice still rough from sleep. She held her hand up to stop him from speaking, choosing to ignore the sexy grumble in his voice or the smile it almost brought out. With a final attempt to calm herself she spoke.  
  
"H-How did you know this was my room?" Great opening question: trying to have a logical conversation when the only thing protecting her dignity was a way too thin sheet and the willpower not to run. She wanted to smack herself.  
  
"Nora told me." he said quietly.  
  
"Oh," Was all she could manage. She was sure if she hadn't been in her current situation, she'd be plotting her best friend's death. But right now her brain was too clouded. She had sex, sober sex, with a man she claimed to hate. That's not something you can just wake up in the morning and dismiss.  
  
Her mind filled with visions of them, fighting, arguing, kissing, groping. To say this situation made no sense was an understatement. How could she let this happen? Why were her hormones in overdrive every time he was around? She'd gone... well, she'd rather not think about how long she'd gone without sex, which by the way, ouch. She shifted gingerly under the covers, he reached out a hand to touch hers, bringing her out of her thoughts.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, as if he was afraid to speak.  
  
"Yeah, it's just been a while." she muttered almost inaudibly, she didn't need to add to her embarrassment by telling him she wasn't getting any.  
  
"Same here." he told her. She blinked at him in disbelief. Nora said he wasn't a playboy and maybe she was telling the truth, or maybe his meaning of 'a while' wasn't the same as hers.  
  
Clearing her throat, she mustered up as much assurance as possible. "Well, it's obvious that neither of us meant for this happen, so we should just move on and try to forget about this." 'Easier said than done' she thought to herself, sex was hard enough to forget, but good sex with a, begrudgingly admitted, handsome blond haired blue eyed man, who she had to see practically everyday at work, was going to be a little harder.  
  
He looked down at his hand, which was still covering hers, and brushed his thumb over the back of it. "What if I don't want to forget?" He looked up, his crystal blue eyes meeting her shocked brown ones.  
  
"W-What?"  
  
He shrugged, "This wasn't how I planned on asking this, but..."  
  
"Are you out of your mind!!" she shouted, jerking her hand away from him.  
  
"Maybe," he grinned, "You have to admit, we do have chemistry."  
  
"Hate," she ground out, "pure, unadulterated hate with no hope for anything else." She wasn't sure if she was telling him or herself at this point.  
  
"Then what was last night about? Why do you keep kissing me?" he yelled, frustration building once again.  
  
"First off; you keep kissing me—"  
  
"You don't ever stop me." he interrupted, receiving a glare from her, but no other acknowledgment that he said anything.  
  
"Secondly; I don't now why last night happened, I do know that this is not a conversation I'm going to have with you, especially not naked." She yanked the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around herself, not looking back his newly exposed nudity. "I don't date anyone Chris, least of all you." She got out of bed, went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.  
  
He sighed, staring the door she entered; he knew she wouldn't come out until she was sure he was gone. He climbed out of bed in search of his jeans and boxers, once found he put both items on and pulled his t-shirt off the lamp, then went after his shoes. He really hadn't meant for this to happen, he just wanted to talk, but she was so damn infuriating it was sexy. He groaned, if that was a turn on for him then this relationship was gonna work out just fine. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed his sneakers, deciding to carry them and walk back to his room bare foot. He reached for the doorknob with one last look at the bathroom door; at least she hadn't called this a mistake, maybe she implied it, but she never said it. With a tiny smile, he left the room.  
  
The minute she heard the outside door click shut, she scrambled out of the bathroom over to the dresser and grabbed her cell phone. She needed someone to talk to, someone to give her advice and also, if she remembered correctly; someone to kill. Scrolling the numbers, she found the one she was looking for and pressed the 'call' button. It took five rings for someone to pick up.  
  
"What?" Nora groaned, Lisa figured she and Jay were probably in the middle of something. 'Good, that'll teacher her to give my hotel room number out to strange, attractive blond Canadians' she thought.  
  
"It's me, I need to talk. Can you meet me for breakfast?"  
  
A/N: Well, that's I'll get things going again, Review if you want more 


	12. Breakfast Conversations

Title: Killing Me Softly

Author: Rachel

Email:

Category: WWE

Pairing: Victoria/Jericho

Disclaimer: all characters belong to the WWE and themselves. I just own the idea. The title of this story is from the song "Killing me Softly" by The Fugees. Originally by Roberta Flack, Lyrics are included in the story.

Distribution: Ask first

Rating: PG13 (So far)

Summary: She swore she'd never love again. So when love finally finds her heart, it comes from the most unlikely place, from someone who needs it just as badly as she does.

Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)

"How was the sex?"

Lisa stared incredulously at her best friend's question; the first real question she'd asked during the telling of her story. Leave it to the girl with the virginal on-screen character to get right down to the nitty-gritty.

"Is that all you think about?" the black haired diva asked, stabbing at a sausage on her plate. The last thing she wanted think about was sex with Chris, let alone the quality of it. "It doesn't matter anyway."

Nora couldn't help rolling her eyes, "No, it's not all I think about, though it does take up a good chunk of time. It would for you too if you got regular sex, or any sex at all." she said with a smirk, "And yes, it does matter, so stop avoiding my question."

Lisa grumbled, violently jabbing at a piece of blueberry waffle. So much for evasive maneuvers. "I'm not gonna get out of this, am I?"

The brunette grinned, "Nope, so you might as well cough it up."

With a sigh she dropped her fork back on her plate, "It was...okay."

"Like mind blowing okay or don't ever touch me again okay?" Nora wanted to know. She could tell by the look on her best friend's face that she was hiding something.

"Okay like I haven't had sex in eight months and wouldn't know if it was good or bad."

"Liar." the brunette exclaimed, "You'd know if the sex was good or not, you either came or you didn't." Lisa was practically glowing, and it wasn't all from anger, Nora noticed it from the moment Lisa stepped into the room. So if she had to go the extra mile to get everything out of her then....well, if it came down to it, Jay would hide her.

"Nora!" Lisa squeaked, blushing at her friend's bluntness. She had a quick debate about how long she could put up with Nora's frank discussion of her sex life, vs. telling her now. Feeling the blush deepen on her cheeks, she decided to go with the latter. "All right, all right already, I give in." She took a deep breath, "It was...good." Nora sent her an 'I need more than that' look and she continued. "It was some of the better sex in my life. Does that help?" She glared at the woman across the table who was smiling.

"So let me get this straight..." Nora said, popping a piece of melon in her mouth, chewing it thoughtfully, and then swallowing. "A gorgeous blonde man comes to see you, to talk to you. You have sex, good sex at that. He wants you and for more than just sex, and you're complaining because...?"

"You do realize the incredibly fucked up basis of our relationship, right? Well, if you wanna call it a relationship, I prefer; mutual disdain only tolerated due to work related circumstances." she said dryly.

The brunette shook her head,. "Stranger things have happened." She shrugged, "Besides, right now, this is more your problem than anything else."

Lisa blinked, once, twice; "What did you just say?"

Nora sighed, looking her best friend straight in the eyes. "Look, I'm not saying it's been all your fault, it takes two for the verbal tango you guys do. But whatever's been keeping him from going after you all these months, he's gotten over it; at least to the point where he wants to try. You, on the other hand, are so afraid of getting hurt you can't see what's right in front you."

"But...I...I..." she stuttered, shocked speechless by Nora's assessment.

"If all else fails you can use him for sex, you sure as hell need to get laid more often." She waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. The time for being nice was over, if Lisa was ever going to give Chris a chance and see him for the wonderful person he was, she needed a swift kick in the ass.

Now.

Lisa looked remarkably like fish as her mouth opened and closed while she searched for words, but found none. This wasn't what she had expected this conversation to be; she was hoping for comfort and solace, not being told to go jump some guy's bones; especially this guy.

"You're..." Before she had a opportunity to think of an end for her sentence Jay walked into the dining room and took a seat in between them. "Morning ladies." he smiled, reaching over and snatching piece of honeydew off Nora's plate and eating it.

"Hey!" she shouted indignantly, "That was mine."

"Funny, it tasted like mine." He leaned over to brush his lips over hers, "And so do you." he whispered, kissing her fully, silencing any arguments she may have had.

Even with the PDA a smile found it's way to Lisa's lips; they were meant to be in that way. The way a couple should be; destiny, faith and all the things movies were made of.

At least someone could get it right.

"What are you doing here?" Lisa asked, interrupting the trance the couple was about to fall into.

Jay put his hand over his heart, gasping in mock offence. "Can't a guy just come see his two favorite girls?"

Two very un-lady like snorts and simultaneous answers of "No" emitted from both women. Jay sighed. Reaching in his pocket, he fingered the letter that rested there, debating whether to go through with it or not. On the one hand, he promised Chris he would after his friend had insisted that Lisa wouldn't come near him with a ten foot pole, and there for, he'd have no way to say what he wanted to say. On the other hand, from what he'd heard of the night before, Lisa would mostly like burn the letter before she read it and then come after him.

Although, on the third hand, (wasn't that one too many?) Nora was dead set on the idea that these two belonged together, and would make him sleep on the couch if he didn't give it to Lisa and she found out about it.

Well, that made the choice easy.

He produced the letter and held it out to the raven diva

"What's that?" Lisa asked, the smile slowly slipping from her face.

"It's for you," he said simply, trying to keep a neutral face.

She glared at him, "Thank you, Captain Obvious for that stellar news. I meant who's it from?"

He felt Nora's eyes on him, a questioning look on her pretty face, even though she could have easily guessed.

"It's from Chris," Jay managed to get out.

Lisa abruptly pushed back from the table and stood up. "No thanks, I don't want it." she snapped, looking at the paper as though her death sentence was written on it. She didn't want his apologies or his pity relationship; she wanted to be left alone. As she made a move to leave, Nora's hand came out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down into her chair.

"Stop being a baby and read the damn letter." Nora commanded, taking the paper from Jay and shoving it at her best friend.

"I don't wanna." Lisa pouted like a petulant two year old.

"Read it or I will, and you know if I have to you'll never hear the end of it." Lisa frowned, knowing it was the truth. Snatching the letter from the brunette's hand, she unfolded it and began to read, frowning even harder by the time she was finished. She couldn't bring herself to crumple up the letter like she'd planned , to take her anger out on his written words. Instead folding it back up and setting it down on the table in front of her.

"He wants to meet with me." she stated blandly.

Nora sent her a look, "And...?"

"And nothing. He said he wanted to talk to me at the park downtown, a couple of blocks from last night's arena. I'm not going."

She gaped at her, "You're going to leave him waiting there?"

The other woman shrugged, "He's probably not even there, he's just wants me to show up so I can make a fool of myself. I'm not playing into him anymore." she said dismissively. Even if he did show up, which he wouldn't, he'd just be messing with her, just some sick game to prove that Lisa Varon couldn't get a guy if she tried. He didn't really want to be with her, no one did.

"You're going." she demanded,

"No, I'm not," she sighed. "Look, I appreciate that you want this for me, but it's never going to work, Chris and I just aren't like that."

The brunette softened at her best friend's words; she had really given up on love, or at least finding it for herself. "I'll tell you what, you go and if it's a bust, I'll kick Jay out and we can do chick flicks and ice cream on me." Nora offered, ignoring Jay's shocked look.

A hint of a smile found its way to Lisa's lips, "Double Fudge Brownie and Pretty Woman?"

"You bet," she grinned.

She stood up, sighing in final defeat, "Fine, I'll go, but if anything happens, it's so your fault." she threatened, grabbing her purse off the floor and walking off towards the lobby door.

"You really think this will work?" Jay wondered, looking over at his girlfriend.

"I hope so," she said, watching Lisa walk out of the dining area. "They'll never know unless they try."

"Speaking of trying..." Jay started, scooting his chair closer and resting his hand on her upper thigh, "I think we were 'trying' something this morning when we were so rudely interrupted." He leaned over, trailing butterfly kisses down her neck.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Reso?" She purred as he nipped her earlobe.

"I believe I already have." He chuckled against her skin, giving her thigh a firm squeeze. She nearly moaned out loud, before giving him a fiery look.

"You better take me upstairs before I do something to you that's illegal in twenty-eight states." "Yes, ma'am." he grinned, taking her and leaning her up to their room. 


	13. Once More, With Feeling

Title: Killing Me Softly

Author: Rachel

Category: WWE

Pairing: Victoria/Jericho, Molly/Christain

Disclaimer: all characters belong to the WWE and themselves. I just own the idea. The title of this story is from the song "Killing Me Softly" by The Fugees. Originally by Roberta Flack, Lyrics are included in the story.

Distribution: Ask first

Rating: PG13

Summary: She swore she'd never love again. So when love finally finds her heart, it comes from the most unlikely place, from someone who needs it just as badly as she does.

Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)

A warm summer breeze wrapped around Lisa as the cab driver dropped her two blocks from the park. She took her sunglasses off her head, put them over her eyes and sighed. Whether she wanted to admit it to herself or not, she was interested to know if he would show, and if he did, what did he have to say.

She tried to imagine them as a couple as she rounded the corner. He was a good lover, she already knew that much, gentle and considerate, making sure she had as much pleasure as he did. Something, she now realized, seemed out of character, but in the moment it had seemed so right... and it put him head and shoulders above all of her previous boyfriends. He seemed caring, when he wasn't being an ass, but to her at least, he was_ always_ an ass, so she couldn't tell. He was loyal to his friends, and they were loyal in return. She couldn't gauge his relationship track record, as it was something that was unspoken of in the locker room. His former relationship with whichever diva it happened to be, was something of a taboo.

Nice, loyal, seemingly trustworthy with a questionable relationship history, she laughed a little to herself; he could be a male version of her.

She nearly stopped dead in her tracks, it wasn't nearly so funny anymore.

She desperately tried to rid her brain of idea, it was simply too much to deal with going into her present situation. And it would mean Nora was right, something that could not happen; she would never hear the end of it from her best friend.

Before she could further convince herself, she came upon the park and saw him. He was under a large tree, leaning against the trunk. The breeze picked up again, sweeping his ponytail up in the wind as he checked his watch; he glanced around the park, looking, but obvious not seeing her, as his head dropped back against the tree and a sigh fell from his lips. Pushing off of it, he paced under the confines of shade, glancing over her in her direction, but still not seeing as he turned to look the other way and then focused back on his pacing.

With a deep, strengthening breath, she continued on. She didn't let her mind mull over why he seemed to nervous about whether or not she was coming. Nor did she let herself consider about turning around now she knew he was waiting for her. She didn't think about how badly she wanted to hear him out, or how much she wanted him to be sincere. She wanted to shut down her feelings of longing to be with someone; to be loved. She wanted to be cold, numb, apathetic, indifferent, but her heart wouldn't have it.

Her heart felt hope, her heart wanted.

Instead of calm, she felt her heart begin to race and pound out of her chest. Her palms got clammy and she wondered what she would do with her hands. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes briefly in an attempt to relax herself. When she opened them, he'd spotted her; his pacing had stopped and he was looking right at her.

She was suddenly grateful for sunglasses, as his eyes were covered as well. Her best chance of making it through this was if he kept his glasses on, even when she couldn't stand the sight of him, there had always been something about his clear crystal blue eyes that made her feel lost. She halted about six inches away from him, just under the shade of the tree. She tried to smile, but was unable to find it, and was once again lost for words in his presence. Luckily, he chose to break the ice for her.

"You're here," he started, "I wasn't sure you were going to come," he said, hoping he could some brownie points for honest.

She shrugged, trying to keep from staring at the ground. "I wasn't sure either."

He nodded, "Fair enough. I just want to talk, and if you don't like what I have to say, you can leave."

It seemed painless enough, even after last night and this morning. They were in a public place, they were alone, and he was being gentle with her.

"Go on," she said softly.

He stood awkwardly before her, like a teenage boy asking the prettiest girl in school to Prom. Rocking on his heels for a few moments, before he suggested that they walk. She readily agreed, if for no reason but to give herself something else to do besides think. They walked silently, not touching and barely looking at each other. After a block, she tried to break the silence.

"So..."

"About last night..." he started, trailing off as he looked at her, raven and red hair swaying as she walked. She was strong, confident and fierce, he knew that, he'd been on the other end of it more than once. But now, she looked... small, almost fragile, like she was about to break. He had seen flashes of her, the woman who was bared her soul in front of a crowd of complete strangers. It was funny, a week ago he thought she was harsh and impenetrable, now he was almost afraid of hurting her. And what more, he actually cared enough not to.

She resisted the urge to wrap her arms around herself. She felt exposed and naked, and it had nothing to do with the tank top she was wearing. She didn't like how he could do this... how he could get under her skin, make her feel so... raw. Just being around him after last night, after knowing he had seen her that way, been that close to her. It was scary, and even more so, it was dangerous. "Look, about that, I-"

"Could you please," he said softly, gently tugging on her elbow, until they both stopped moving, "let finish what I have to say?"

She felt her skin spark and burn where his fingers rested, and her heart flipped at the soft sincerity in his voice. It made her say something she thought she would never say to him. "Sorry," she whispered, prompting him to continue.

He took a deep breathe, trying to compose himself, and his thoughts. "I know I have done everything wrong that I could have possibly done, but I didn't go to your room last night with the intention of getting laid." He heard a disbelieving snort from her, and reached up to touch her cheek.

She swallowed hard as his hand fell away, and he did the one thing she needed him not to do: he took off his sunglasses. She found herself looking into crystal blue eyes, the same eyes that stood in front of thousands, mocking and tormenting her. The same eyes she looked into last night, the caring, concerned eyes of a lover. Still some part of her couldn't adjust to the fact that both men were the same. She wondered if maybe he _was_ like her, and maybe he had spent as much time hiding as she had.

"I know we're completely different from each other and we don't have the most solid basis for a relationship, but I feel something for you, and I haven't felt anything for anyone in... well... I know it's hard to believe, but I wanted you to know that I can't stop thinking about you. And if there is anyway as you can see me as anything other than "the asshole who makes your life miserable,' I'd like to try," he finished, taking a breath. There it was, he was raw and on the table, free for her to slice and dice if she chose to.

She watched him, feeling tears start to spring to her eyes. It occurred to her that she could really hurt him, that she could use this to make up for all the pain he caused her. The puppy look in his eyes could be completely broken by her with a few words. For one second, she knew she could cause him all agony in the world.

The next thing she realized was that she didn't want to.

She didn't want to hurt him, she didn't want anyone to hurt him. She could see how hard it was for him, to ask her knowing he'd mostly likely be rejected. She was overwhelmed with the urge to protect him.

"I..." she started, trying to find something, anything, to say. "I've never done very well in relationships."

"Oh," he breathed, sounding disappointed, "I get it."

"No!" she reached out, and grabbed his bicep, not realizing until then that he was still holding her elbow. "I just meant I've never been at the girlfriend stuff. You know, listening, taking care or...sex."

He smiled a dirty little smile that was oddly comforting in its familiarity, even in this new territory they were navigating. "Trust me, you don't have anything to worry about on the last one."

She blushed, ducking her head slightly, "Why?" she asked, not simply about the sex, but why her? Why last night? Why was he still here? Why was he trying?

"Because," he said, his both hands coming up to her face and lifting her sunglasses on top of her head, "you are a very beautiful, incredibly sexy woman and the only thing I regret last night is that I didn't tell you how I felt before I kissed you." He ducked his down, and brushed his lips against hers.

It was sweetest kiss she had ever had, like the kind fairytale princess get when they're rescued by Prince Charming. But she was not a princess, and she wondered if maybe she was too broken for him, too broken to love. Still, nothing had ever felt so right, and as he slowly pulled away, touching his forehead hers, she couldn't let him go.

"Well?" he whispered, pulling back to look into her eyes.

"Yes," she said. Taking the leap and praying it wasn't a mistake.


End file.
